<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hamilton watches Hamilton by Mariad452</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740541">Hamilton watches Hamilton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariad452/pseuds/Mariad452'>Mariad452</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariad452/pseuds/Mariad452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafe tiene la tarea de que los personajes del pasado vean el musical hamiton para cambiar del pasado</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton &amp; George Washington, Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Antes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Este es mi primer trabajo espero que lss gutes tengame paciencia gracias 😍😍 ♥ ️ ♥ ️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. INICIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>11 de julio de 1804</b>
</p>
<p>Alexander Hamilton sabia lo que venia lo veía en los ojos de Aaron burr su viejo amigo ahora su enemigo veía odio,rencor y muchas otras cosas, esta triste por sabia como terminaría ,como terminaría su vida y las demás, no quería que esto terminara así.</p>
<p>tomo su arma y la examino ,era la misma arma que utilizo su hijo, su precioso hijo .</p>
<p>"espérame philip solo un poco". pensó</p>
<p>Tu última oportunidad de negociar veía si pueden dejar las cosas claras, mis gafas están humeadas las limpio pienso que dios me perdone por hacer esto.</p>
<p>pienso en las cartas que le deje a Eliza,mis hijos y mis amigos y hasta mis enemigos ,le pido a dios dame fuerza.</p>
<p>Míralo a los ojos, no apuntes más alto</p>
<p>Invoca todo el coraje que necesitas</p>
<p>Luego cuente </p>
<p>uno-dos-tres-cuatro-cinco-seis-siete-ocho-nueve, diez pasos, ¡fuego!</p>
<p>y luego todo se volvió blanco.</p>
<p>
  <b> 5 de agosto 2020</b>
</p>
<p>Mafe esta aburrida buscando que leer,sus padres avían viajo la ciudad de dallas texas con sus hermanos y la avían dejado sola por razones no especificas.</p>
<p>"Mari cuídate mimimmimii  no salgas mimi te amamos mimimi " dijo a remedando a su madre .</p>
<p>todavía hablado con si misma fue a la cocina ,cundo de repente todo se volvió blanco. se dio cuenta que no esta en su cocina estaba en un cuarto con sillones y un gran pero gran tv .</p>
<p>muy confundida vio caer una nota y como toda persona común la leyó </p>
<p class=""><em>querida mari</em> :</p>
<p class="">
  <em>espero estés bien por que te voy a dar la oportunidad de tu vía </em>
</p>
<p class="">"conoce a BTS ". dijo con entusiasmo.</p>
<p class="">
  <em>y no es conocer a BTS </em>
</p>
<p>"awww".dijo desilusionada.</p>
<p>
  <em>te doy la oportunidad de que les muestres a las personas del pasado el musical hamilton para que puedan cambiarlo espero que lo disfrutes .</em>
</p>
<p>cundo dejo de leer la sala se embovedo en una luz y cundo pudo ver bien muchas personas desmayas estaban en la sala .</p>
<p>"bueno esto sera un trabajo difícil". concluyo </p>

<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bueno esto es un intento espero que les gusten  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Alexander comenzó a despertar se dio cuenta que no esta en ni en el cielo y ni el infierno, el lugar donde esta con muchos muebles y una caja negra grande muy grande avía más persona unas las reconia otras personas que no avia visto mucho tiempo y personas que verian estar muertas. No tu tiempo para reaccionar cuando escuchó una vos.</p><p>"Por fin alguien despierta". Digo una voz detrás de el.</p><p>Cundo voltio vio una jovensiata moreana por hay de unos 15 o 16 años pero la más peculiar es que lleva unos pantalones una camisa que decia  <em>inmigrantes we get the job done </em> me gusta esa frase se dijo debería utilizarla más.</p><p>"H-hola disculpa sabes donde estoy".</p><p>"Bueno Alex te puedo llamar Alex te voy a llamar alex ya que somos amigos primero no te asustes esto puede se difícil pero estas el futura por una razón espesifiaca que luego te cuento cuando todos estén despiertos lo segundo antes que despierten todos tu tienes que saber que eres el que más sabe del futuro los demás son de años diferente entonces no puedes decir los que pasa solo tu y eliza saben, por que son lo que más adelante están OK ok ". Digo muy rápido.</p><p>"O-ok". Digo temeroso puede que ella me tragiera aquí.</p><p>"Solo esperamos que los demás se despierten y te lo explicare todo lo prometo"</p><p>No paso más de un minuto cundo todos empezaron a despertar cundo se desatl el caos.</p><p>Confundidos, se miraron el uno al otro.</p><p>"¿Burr?", Preguntó Alexander.</p><p>"¡Hamilton!", Gritó Burr sorprendido ver a su amigo viego. </p><p>Hubo gritos de "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" "¿Quién eres tú?" "¿Dónde están Alex y Eliza?" , "¡Su Excelencia!". "Significa secuestrado". y muchos mas.</p><p>todos vean unos rostros conocidos pero se sorprendieron ver 2 personas que acababan de ver estaban viejos, un hombre al ver lo que suicida decidió callar a todos.</p><p>"cállense todos" </p><p>El hombre miró a Mafe. "Señorita, todos parecemos haber ... entrado en esta área. ¿Podría decirnos dónde estamos y quien es?" Todos los demás se volvieron hacia ella, antes de que todos apartaran la mirada.</p><p>"¡Oh!" Uno de los muchachos gritó. Era más bajo que los otros hombres con pecas adornando sus mejillas. "¡Mis disculpas, señorita!" Los otros gritaron un coro de disculpas después de él.</p><p>Mafe parpadeó confundida. "¿Por qué?"</p><p>Otro hombre habló, acariciando ansiosa mente el pañuelo que llevaba en el pelo. "No estás completamente vestido". Mafe palideció, se dio cuenta de que en esa época las mujeres no utilizaban pantalones. </p><p>"¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? No se parece a nada que haya visto". La niña mayor admitió.</p><p>"Esto es solo ropa normal". Mafe se rió una vez más, pero al menos todos la miraron ahora.</p><p>"Bueno ya que todo me prestan atención me presento, soy Mafe a si mellan mis amigos no es que no me guste mi nombre de lo contrario ,pero es mas fácil de pronunciar en el idioma ingles".</p><p>"entonces el ingles no es tu idioma principal." dice Alexander.</p><p>"no mi idioma es el español soy de Colombia pero me mude aqui" .Dice "bueno ese no es el tema estamos aquí 200 años en el futuro para ver un musical."</p><p>"200 AÑOS"</p><p>"MUSICAL"</p><p>"Bien ya que todos lo entendimos cada se va presentar -". Fue interrumpida por Alexander Hamilton.</p><p>"no lo e entendido"</p><p>"ahh algo que no entiende".Todavía sorprendió de ver Alexander viejo con canas </p><p>"llama a Jefferson"</p><p>El hombre más alto, comenzó a hablar para terminar la pelea "Soy George Washington".</p><p>"¡Hércules Mulligan!" Uno de los hombres más bajos gritó. Seguía siendo alto, pero apenas más bajo que la chica alta.</p><p>"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, marqués de Lafayette", dijo el hombre junto a Hércules, las palabras se hicieron aún más difíciles de procesar con su acento francés. "Será mucho más fácil para ti si me llamas Lafayette".</p><p>El hombre con pecas, se presentó a continuación. "John Laurens".</p><p>"Thomas Jefferson." Dijo un hombre que sostenía un bastón. "Puede que sepas quién soy"</p><p>"Nadie sabe quien eres Jefferson"</p><p>"Callate Hamilton"</p><p>"Aaron Burr". El lado fangirl de Mafe quería gritar "¡señor!", Pero se mordió la lengua.</p><p>"Soy Alexader Hamilton." Otra vez el lado fangirl queria gritar "Y hay un millón de cosas que no he hecho Pero solo espera, solo espera", pero se contubo.</p><p>Todos se sorprendieron al ver Alexander viejo claro menos Eliza </p><p>Continuó así a través de Eliza Schuyler, King George III, Maria Reynolds, Phillip Hamilton, Theodosia Burr, Peggy Schuyler, Angélica Schuyler, Martha Washington, Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee.</p><p>"Bueno ya que todos se presentaron nos sentares y antes que comiese les dijo musical es como una obra de teatro pero con música se invento 1920 no es tan preciso a si para que las cosas se pusieron mas interesantes y el musical se trate de Alexader Hamilton "</p><p>Jefferson parecía herido y Alex tenia una gran sonrisa </p><p>"Por supuesto que eres tu". Thomas refunfuñó mirando a Alexander.</p><p>Todos se sentaron en sillones, Alexander con su esposa e hijo, cuando lo vieron lo envolvieron en un brazo de oso, Phillip estaba muy desconcertador los abrazo. Alexader y Eliza vieron a varias personas con cierta tristeza por que en su tiempo algunos de ellos no estaban pero no dijeron nada.</p><p> Laurens, Mulligan y Lafayette en otro sofá. Martha y George Washington se sentaron junto a Jefferson, Madison, Maria. Burr, su hija, Angelica y Peggy, se sentaron en otro, Samuel , Charlesy el rey en otro y Mafe se sentó en uno individual serca de alex.</p><p>"Bueno primero los trailes ". Dijo cundo en la gran pantalla se formo un castillo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bueno espero que les guste, por si preguntan las fechas en las que bienen cada uno son estas</p><p>Martha y George Washington,King George III,Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee,Peggy Schuyler,Angélica Schuyler,Laurens, Mulligan y Lafayett de 1781 meses antes de la batalla Yorktown</p><p>Lafayett y Mulligan no se conocían en la vida real entonces pensé incluir ese dato </p><p>Jefferson, Madison de 1796 antes de Panfleto Reynolds</p><p>Maria Reynolds,Phillip Hamilton,Theodosia Burr de 1800</p><p>Alexander de 1804 y Eliza  tambien pero unos semanas antes<br/>espero que les guste<br/>las actualizaciones serán lentas por estoy estudiando</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"oh antes que se me olvide tengo que mencionar algunos datos para que no se confundan" .Digo Mafe. "la esclavitud fue abolida y las personas negras tienen los mismos derechos algunos de ustedes son interpretados por una persona de color osea personas negras"</p><p>Casi todos aplaudieron.</p><p>Jefferson parecía querer decir algo, pero una rápida mirada de Washington lo calló.</p><p>y como sabrán laurens super feliz.</p><p>"Además, las mujeres también".Dijo</p><p>todos las mujeres estaban muy feliz y algunos hombres también.</p><p>"ahora si comencemos"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">[LOCUTOR]<br/>
</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Señoras y señores, bienvenidos al espectáculo.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Un aplauso tan fuerte", dijo Eliza, "Mucha gente debe encontrar esto muy agradable".</p><p>"Lo encuentro agradable y ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía".</p><p>"si es bastante popular"</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>el julio 4</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"en que fechas estamos".Prengunto Angélica</p><p>" xx agosto de 2020"</p><p>"entonces esto se estreno el mes pasado".Dijo  James Madison</p><p>" si y no ,esto es un musical grabado se estreno para que las personas lo pudieran ver desde sus casas pero el musical ya lleva varios años"</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">[JOHN LAURENS]</span><br/>
<em>El padre fundador de diez dólares sin padre</em>
  </b>
</p><p>la sala con asombro veía como las personas bailaban y se movían en el escenario.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>[JOHN LAURENS] </b>
  </span>
  <em>
    <b>Llegué mucho más lejos trabajando mucho más duro, </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>siendo mucho más inteligente </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>siendo un emprendedor autónomo (principiante-iniciador)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">experiencia</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>[ANGELICA SCHUYLER (ENSEMBLE)] ¡ </b>
  </span>
  <em>
    <b>A su union!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"¿Se supone que todo esto es una sola canción? Si no, el escritor hizo un buen trabajo al cambiarlas".</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>el viaje </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>el coraje </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>el legado </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>el sueño</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>la historia </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>(¡A la unión! ¡A la Revolución!)<br/>
Y la esperanza que brindas<br/>
(Tú brindas, brindas-ii-ide)<br/>
Que siempre, (siempre,)<br/>
Quedes satisfecho,</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>la alegría </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>el momento </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>la revolución </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>el mito </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>la música </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>la pelea </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>el triunfo </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <b>
    <span class="u">[CORO]<br/>
</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Rewi-iii-ind.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>experiencia </b>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Eso funciona ... realmente sin problemas, en realidad. Wow."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Este es,</em><br/>
<em>Hamilton.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">[CORO]</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexander Hamilton </b>
</p><p>Alexander no pudo evitar sonreír, especialmente cuando el atronador aplauso resonó en la pantalla una vez más.</p><p>Todos aplaudieron, incluso Jefferson</p><p>"Esto parece mejor de lo que pensé", admitió Angélica, "estoy bastante emocionada".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Aaron Burr]</strong>
</p>
<p>todos ya sabia que la esclavitud fue abolida pero todavía estaban sorprendidos </p>
<p>"esa hermosa persona es Leslie Odom Jr. que interpreta a Burr" .Dijo Mafe</p>
<p>lo único que salio de la boca de Burr "oh bueno"</p>
<p>
  <b>¿Cómo un bastardo, huérfano, hijo de puta </b>
</p>
<p>Alexander había comenzado a fruncir el ceño ante la descripción menos que halagadora de su hogar y su madre</p>
<p>"Me siento halagado. Gracias, Burr". Alexander dijo sarcásticamente, una sonrisa sincera y burlona plasmada en su rostro mientras miraba a Aaron Burr.</p>
<p>sabia que en su tiempo el lo odia y no quería na da que ver con el pero el Burr que estaba aquí es en la época que eran amigos y el no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerlo serlos.</p>
<p>Las personas que conocían a Hamilton se miraron entre sí y miraron al viejo alexrsorprendidos que reaccionara con calma. Si la versión de él que conocían estaba aquí, probablemente nunca hubiera dejado que alguien lo insultaran.</p>
<p>
  <strong>y un </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Escocés, caído en medio de un </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Lugar olvidado en el Caribe por providencia </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Empobrecido, en la miseria </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Crecer para ser un héroe y un erudito?</strong>
</p>
<p>"no sabia queras del caribe" .Dijo peggy </p>
<p>"no me gusta hablar de mi pasado" .Respondió alex </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>[John Laurens:]</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Este es John Laurens, tiene un doble reparto, el actor Anthony Ramos también interpreta a Philip Hamilton" .Dijo Mafe </p>
<p>tanto como Laurens como Philip vieron que su actor tenían algunas similitudes.</p>
<p>
  <b>El padre fundador de diez dólares</b>
</p>
<p>"¡Oh, esto sonó en la última canción!"</p>
<p>"¿Qué quieren decir con la frase 'padre fundador de diez dólares'?" Eliza preguntó</p>
<p>"En cuanto a la cosa de diez dólares ..." Mafe metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un par de billetes para mostrarlos, "Empezamos a poner cifras históricas en nuestra moneda, tanto en papel como en moneda. Hamilton está en el billete de diez dólares, y el general Washington está en el billete de un dólar "</p>
<p>"¡Whoa!" </p>
<p>"¡Aww, yo también quiero estar en dinero futuro!" </p>
<p>"y Jefferson está en el billete de dos dólares". Thomas sonrió, amando ser lo suficientemente importante como para estar en la moneda de su país. "Excepto que ya no hacemos billetes de dos dólares". Mafe terminó, todos riéndose de la expresión de sorpresa de Jefferson.</p>
<p>
  <b>sin padre</b>
</p>
<p>Washington frunció el ceño, odiando que Alexander tuviera que ser conocido como alguien sin padre. Si tan solo Alexander aprendiera a confiar en Washington lo suficiente como para dejarlo cuidar de él. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Llegué mucho más lejos trabajando mucho más duro <br/>Al ser mucho más inteligente <br/>Al ser un emprendedor <br/>A los catorce años, lo pusieron a cargo de un <br/>Carta comercial</strong>
</p>
<p>"¡Oh, guau! ¿Es eso realmente cierto?" Philip le preguntó a su papa a un que paresia mayor por a de unos 4 años todavía era su padre.</p>
<p>su padre solo puedo asentir con la cabeza.</p>
<p> "¡Hah, eso es increíble!" Estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que había logrado su padre a una edad tan temprana, incluso si la razón por la cual no era feliz. </p>
<p>Alexander simplemente se encogió de hombros; no lo consideraba tan impresionante, especialmente considerando algunas de las cosas horribles que vio.</p>
<p>"Catorce", susurró Angélica con asombro, expresando los pensamientos de muchas personas en la habitación.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Jefferson]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Ese es Thomas Jefferson, también un elenco doble, el hermoso Daveed Diggs también interpreta a Lafayette". Dijo Mafe </p>
<p>Thomas no se quejo por que su actor estaba hermoso e igual que el.</p>
<p>Lafayette esta en la misma opinión.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y todos los días mientras los esclavos eran masacrados y transportados</strong>
</p>
<p>John emitió un leve gruñido con la garganta. Despreciaba la esclavitud y todo lo que representaba.</p>
<p>Thomas se rió al ver a su actor. Claro, el hombre no se veía exactamente como el, pero en cierto modo la apariencia parecía encajar con él.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lejos de las olas, luchó y mantuvo la guardia alta <br/>En el interior, anhelaba que algo fuera parte de <br/>El hermano estaba listo para rogar, robar, pedir prestado o intercambiar</strong>
</p>
<p>Thomas frunció el ceño. "Eso es ... eso es ilegal". Penso pero no dijo nada </p>
<p>
  <b>[James Madison:]</b>
</p>
<p>“Este hombre es Okieriete Onaodowan, interpreta a Hercules Mulligan y James Madison” .Dijo Mafe </p>
<p>los dos estaban impresionados por el actor que los interpretaba.</p>
<p>
  <b>Luego vino un huracán y reinó la devastación</b>
</p>
<p>“Alex nunca mencionó nada sobre un huracán”, murmuró Laf con tristeza, a lo que John y Hércules intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, John en particular. Había habido muchas veces que había pasado una tormenta dondequiera que estuvieran acampados y Alex entró en pánico. Nunca había conseguido que dijera por qué.</p>
<p>La mención del huracán hizo que Alexander se tensara, su rostro se volovio como papel, agarrándose con fuerza las manos de su esposa.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nuestro hombre vio su futuro gotear, goteando por el desagüe </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Pon un lápiz en su sien, conéctalo a su cerebro </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Y escribió su primer estribillo, un testimonio de su dolor</strong>
</p>
<p> Alex no vio las miradas de preocupación intercambiadas por los otros espectadores ante su reacción. Algunos de ellos, como Burr y Angelica, que se enorgulle estaban de ser educados y actualizados, también se preguntaban qué había escrito exactamente Alexander. Todos escuchado la historia, por supuesto, cómo su comunidad reunió fondos suficientes para enviarlo a las Colonias para la escuela, pero nunca escuchado exactamente qué los había impresionado tanto que decidieron hacerlo. </p>
<p>
  <b>[Rebaba:]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bueno, se corrió la voz, dijeron: "Este niño está loco, hombre".</b>
</p>
<p>"Quiero decir", dijo Hércules, sonriendo. "No están equivocados". Toda la habitación se rió de eso, Madison soltó una especie de medio risa medio tos. Jefferson puso su mano sobre este amigo. No era un para nadie que Madison estaba constantemente enferma, por lo que esto debe encontrar en una rutina para ellos.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tomó una colección solo para enviarlo al continente</strong>
</p>
<p>"¿Realmente lo hicieron?" dijo Angélica asombrada. "Imagina lo que debió haber escrito".</p>
<p>Asombrada de que la gente podría unirse así para una sola persona. Alexander era todo un escritor, ¿no? </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Obtén tu educación, no olvides de dónde vienes, ¡y </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>el mundo sabrá tu nombre! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hombre? "</strong>
</p>
<p>Un hombre apareció en el escenario, vestido de blanco, y la audiencia en la grabación comenzó a vitorearmente salvaje. </p>
<p>Se parecía notablemente a Alejandro; Washington notó, su ropa, sus gestos, incluso su estatura. La única diferencia eran los ojos y el cabello, y que su hijo tenía un aspecto más juvenil; que él supiera, nunca antes había tenido barba. Aparte de eso, el actor (y dramaturgo) había hecho una buena impresión</p>
<p>
  <b>[Alexander Hamilton:]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexander Hamilton</b>
</p>
<p>Todos sus amigos vitorearon pero fueron rápidamente silenciados.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mi nombre es alexander hamilton </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Y hay un millón de cosas que no he hecho </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Pero solo espera, solo espera</strong>
</p>
<p>"Ese es Lin Manuel Miranda, quien interpreta a Hamilton", Dijo Mafe </p>
<p>Washington sonrió suavemente. "Este hombre se parece a Alexander". Lo que realmente vendió el trato fue lo cansado que parecía.</p>
<p>"Dato curioso", dijo Mfe alegremente. "¡El tipo que interpreta a Alexander escribió todo este musical!" Todos guardaron silencio, pensando en esa información.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[ELIZA HAMILTON:]</strong>
</p>
<p>Una mujer salió al escenario, con un vestido azul, casi verde, y un anillo de bodas; la   <em>mirada</em>   compartida entre la actriz y el hombre que interpreta a Hamilton dejó muy claro para casi todos en la sala que no era otra que Elizabeth Schuyler. </p>
<p>"Philippa Soo, una mujer deslumbrante, aquí para ser vista como Eliza Hamilton" .Dijo Mafe </p>
<p>Peggy y Angélica sonrieron mientras una mujer que sin duda era su hermana subía al escenario.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cuando tenía diez años, su padre se separó, lleno de deudas, endeudado</strong>
</p>
<p>Todos estan sorprendios pero mas que nada Washington</p>
<p>Washington, sin embargo, estaba pensando en otras cosas. Su so-no, Alexander tuvo una experiencia terrible con su propio padre biológico… debe ser él protegiéndose emocionalmente. De repente, George no quería nada más que disculparse con el niño que veía como un hijo. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que los constantes comentarios de Alex de "No soy un hijo". no lo estaban molestando un poco. Probablemente fue mucho peor para el chico.</p>
<p>para alex solo penso en su padre pero luego penso en Washington que era como su padre aunque no se lo avía dicho cundo cundo estaba con vida se arrepentir por no decírselo pero ahora tenia una oportunidad para almenos hablar le si le dijera era lo otro seria muy vergonzoso.   </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dos años después, ve a Alex y su madre acostados en la cama </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Medio muerto, sentado en su propia enfermedad, el olor espeso</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Coro] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Y Alex mejoró, pero su madre fue rápido</strong>
</p>
<p>Los jadeos resonaron en la habitación cuando se revelan esa información; su Alexander nunca le había dicho exactamente cómo había sido su vida antes de emigrar. Sabían que era huérfano, no se han dado cuenta de que su madre había muerto acostada a él y que él había luchado para salir adelante.</p>
<p>Sin embargo,   <em>sí</em>   explicaba por qué su salud siempre fue tan frágil, constantemente tenía fiebres estacionales y la forma en que se esforzaba no lo hacía más saludable.</p>
<p>Era demasiado terrible imaginar estar tan enfermo y luego mejorar, solo para que tu madre muriera. Era un milagro que Alejandro resultara tan cuerdo como lo hizo.</p>
<p>"Eso es realmente muy triste", dijo Martha Washington.</p>
<p>Alexander solo suspiró con tristeza.</p>
<p>
  <b>[George Washington (Compañía):]</b>
</p>
<p>Otra figura inconfundible. Lafayette, Laurens y Mulligan sonrieron cuando Washington subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar. La voz era perfecta, capturando su tono autoritario.</p>
<p>Martha sonrió mientras todos los soldados se sentaban más erguidos en sus asientos.</p>
<p>"Ese es Christopher Jackson que interpreta a george washington" Dijo Mafe </p>
<p>washington no podía creer que su actor cantara también</p>
<p>
  <b>Se mudó con un primo, el primo se suicidó</b>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"   <em>Jesucristo</em>   ". Laurens susurró con voz horrorizada.</p>
<p>La habitación estaba una vez más en silencio, horrorizada. Era terrible que alguien tuviera que lidiar con esto, y mucho menos Alexander. Todos los que conocían bien a Alejandro querían cosas similares. Washington deseaba poder hablar con su hijo sobre esto, Lafayette, Hércules y Laurens querían poder ayudar a su amigo.</p>
<p>eliza ya sabia eso por que alex se lo había contado pero escucharlo así no le gusto nada.</p>
<p>los demás se sintieron mal por que no conocían bien Alexander.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lo dejé con nada más que orgullo arruinado, algo nuevo por dentro </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Una voz que dice </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Empresa]</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tienes que valerte por ti mismo</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(Alex, tienes que valerte por ti mismo)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Burr y compañía,] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>no habria habido Nada más Que Hacer </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>para alguien Menos astuto </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>EL </strong>
  <strong>woulda </strong>
  <strong>Sido muertos o en la miseria </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sin un centavo de restitución </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Iniciado Workin 'Clerkin' para arrendador de su difunta Madre </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tradin' caña de azúcar y el ron y todas las cosas que no puede permitirse</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hamilton, ¿eras realmente un ladrón?" Jefferson penso pero no dijo nada.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Scammin 'por cada libro que pueda tener en sus manos </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Planificación para el futuro míralo ahora mientras está parado (ooh) </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>La proa de un barco que se dirige a una nueva tierra </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>En Nueva York puedes ser un hombre nuevo</strong>
</p>
<p>Todos sonrieron mientras los actores volaban por el escenario</p>
<p>"¡Dios mío! Eso fue genial", dijo Burr sobre el hombre que lo interpretó.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[COMPANY y (HAMILTON):] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>En Nueva York puedes ser un hombre nuevo (Solo espera)</strong>
</p>
<p>La música se volvió mucho más enérgica de repente cuando el actor que interpreba a Hamilton se quitó el abrigo y se puso uno marrón, asistido por la mujer que probablemente representaba a Eliza, muy similar a la que llevaba ahora la versión adolescente sentada con ellos. Los bailarines del elenco le dieron el resto de sus accesorios mientras subía corriendo las escaleras del set, como si alguien le preocupara perder su bote y correr para atraparlo. </p>
<p>Aaron no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué   <em>su</em>   actor era el que se llevaba el abrigo de Alexander y no uno de los miembros del reparto que estaban cerca de su personaje. El hombre que interpretaba a Laurens le dio a Hamilton su bolso y la mujer que él asumió estaba interpretando a Angélica (según su comportamiento) le entregó un libro, pero eso tenía   <em>sentido</em>   , esas eran personas que a Alexander le importaban y eran muy cercanas.</p>
<p>Entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo incluido? si eran amigos pero no tanto como Laurens.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Angélica se suavizaron de su habitual mirada dura cuando Eliza en el escenario le dio a Alexander su abrigo. Fue un hombre afortunado.</p>
<p>
  <strong>En Nueva York puedes ser un hombre nuevo (solo espera)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>En Nueva York puedes ser un hombre nuevo </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[MUJERES:] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>En Nueva York</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[HOMBRES:] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nueva York</strong>
</p>
<p>John sonrió cuando su actor le dio a Alex su bolso. Era natural que se les conociera como cercanos, eran mejores amigos bueno eso querían que pensara la gente.</p>
<p>“¡Asombroso!”, Expresó Washington.</p>
<p>
  <b>[COMPAÑÍA:]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>“¿Cuántas veces diremos su nombre?”, Gimió Jefferson. <br/>“¡El musical lleva mi nombre!”, Protestó Alexander con calma.</p>
<p>“Oh, al principio muy a menudo. Será mejor que se acostumbre ahora "Dijo Mafe </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Te esperamos en las alas </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Esperando en las alas por ti) </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nunca podrías retroceder </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡Nunca aprendiste a tomarte tu tiempo!</strong>
</p>
<p>Todos los ojos miraban la pantalla con asombro mientras todo el elenco (menos Alex, por supuesto) se unió. Blancos, negros, hombres y mujeres, todos estaban unidos como uno. Esto era por lo que estaban luchando. ¡Este era su futuro!</p>
<p>Peggy estaría mintiendo si dijera que no derramó una lágrima mirándolo, pero no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. John y Washington hicieron lo mismo.</p>
<p>"Tengo mis dudas de que alguna vez aprenda", dijo Eliza con una sonrisa. </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton) </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cuando América canta para ti</b>
</p>
<p>"¿America?" preguntó el rey.</p>
<p>“Es el nombre que luego tomarán las colonias”, detallado Mafe, sin querer estropear demasiado el musical.</p>
<p>
  <strong>¿Sabrán ellos lo que superaste? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Sabrán que reescribiste el juego? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>El mundo nunca volverá a ser el mismo, oh</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BURR, MEN, &amp; COMPANY] <br/>El barco está ahora en el puerto. <br/>Mira si puedes localizarlo.</strong>
</p>
<p>"¡Ahi esta! Hércules gritó. Casi todo el mundo se rió.</p>
<p>A María no le gustaban los gritos fuertes.</p>
<p>"Eso es muy imposible", dijo Peggy, "es demasiado bajo". </p>
<p>"¿Por qué tienes que herirme así, Margarita?" Alexander preguntó dramáticamente,</p>
<p>"Es una tarea simple, pero vale demasiado para que yo la deje pasar" respondió.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Solo espera </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Otro inmigrante que </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>viene desde abajo </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Solo espera </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sus enemigos destruyeron su reputación </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>América lo olvidó</strong>
</p>
<p>"¡No podría haberlo hecho, no si hay todo un musical al respecto!" John argumentó, indignado por la idea de que la historia enterraría a Alexander, sabiendo lo duro que trabajaba todos los días para dejar su huella.</p>
<p>Sabía que el legado del otro hombre, de haber hecho algo que  <em>valía la pena</em> , algo por lo que ser recordado, lo significaba todo para él. Decir que lo ha olvidado se sintió como un giro del cuchillo en el nombre de su mejor amigo. </p>
<p>Alexander pensó en los errores que cometió y se dio cuenta que para el legado que tanto quería se avía destruido por un simple error.</p>
<p>
  <b>[Mulligan / Madison y Lafayette / Jefferson:]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peleamos con el</b>
</p>
<p>"¿Ves lo que hice ahí? Ustedes dos son dobles. Lafayette y Mulligan lucharon al lado de Hamilton y Madison y Jefferson luchó contra él", descrito Mafe.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hércules y Lafayette tenían amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Siempre, mon ami"</p>
<p>"¡Por supuesto que lo hicimos!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Madison y Jefferson solo asintieron.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[LAURENS / PHILIP] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Yo? Yo mori por el </strong>
</p>
<p>El rostro de John se puso pálido cuando el hombre que estaba seguro que debía ser él mismo dijo eso.</p>
<p>Al mismo tiempo, Philip estaba pensando en el duelo en el que había estado a punto de participar y se preguntó si tal vez en realidad se trataba de él.</p>
<p>Lafayette y Hércules intercambiaron miradas tristes. Ambos sabían que la muerte en la guerra era una posibilidad definitiva, pero ¿escuchar que le sucedió a un  <em>amigo</em>  ? Eso duele.</p>
<p> Alexander y Eliza fruncieron el ceño y abrazaron a Phillip con fuerza, como si temiera que se evaporara de su agarre y nunca más se lo volviera a ver. No podía perderlo de nuevo, no ahora, todavía no.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[WASHINGTON] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Yo? Yo confiaba en el</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hago"</p>
<p>"Demasiada confianza para mi gusto", suspiró Jefferson.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[ELIZA &amp; ANGELICA &amp; PEGGY / MARIA]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Yo? Le amaba</strong>
</p>
<p>Angélica se puso ligeramente rígida. Eliza tenía sentido, después de todo era su esposa, pero ¿por qué estaba allí y, lo que es más importante, por qué estaba Peggy en el fondo mientras María estaba con ella y Eliza?</p>
<p>“¿Quiénes son los otros dos?”, Preguntó Eliza.</p>
<p><br/>"Angélica, se explicara mas adelante, y Maria Reynolds, interpretada por la hermosa Jasmine Cephas Jones, que también interpreta a Peggy".</p>
<p><br/>“Oh ... María ...”, susurró Eliza triste por lo que avía echo su esposo aunque ya lo avía perdonado.</p>
<p>María solo abajo la cabeza apenada.</p>
<p>
  <strong>BURR: ¿</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Y yo? Soy el maldito tonto que le disparó</strong>
</p>
<p>La habitación explotó. "¡¿¡HICISTE QUÉ!?!" Hércules gritó, la ira rodando fuera de él en oleadas. Mientras se levantaba para gritarle a Burr, Lafayette se paró detrás de él, con los ojos entrecerrados por la ira. Washington los derribó. Estaba enojado, pero este Aaron Burr aún no lo había hecho. Se lo dijo a la habitación. Burr lo miró sorprendido, pero agradecido. Era obvio que ya se sentía culpable por lo que le dijeron que hizo.</p>
<p>"¿¡POR QUÉ HARÍAS ESO!?" Todos (excepto Burr) gritaron.</p>
<p>"¡¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE HACER ESO?!" Burr gritó.</p>
<p>“Él tenía sus razones,yo No estoy de acuerdo con sus razones, ”. Alexander ayudó a Burr. Su hijo le acarició el brazo preocupada.</p>
<p>"entonces ya estas muerto"Pregunto horrorizada Eliza </p>
<p>"el no esta muerto solo el es unos minutos antes que le dispararan"Dijo Mafe</p>
<p>Todos jadearon.  </p>
<p>“Recuerde, el objetivo de esto es cambiar el futuro. No conoce las circunstancias atenuantes, solo el resultado desafortunado. Recuerda eso."</p>
<p>
  <strong>[COMPAÑÍA]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hay un millón de cosas que no he hecho ¡</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Pero espera!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[BURR]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Cómo te llamas, hombre?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[COMPAÑÍA]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Alexander Hamilton!</strong>
</p>
<p>Las luces se atenuaron cuando terminó la primera actuación del primer acto.</p>
<p>“¿Se acabó?”, Preguntó Madison</p>
<p>“Eso fue ... interesante”, dijo Angélica.</p>
<p>"Esa fue una canción realmente buena", dijo Phillip.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les aya gustado</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mulligan y Lafayette no se conocían en la vida real pero en esta historia si se cocieron pero no en las misma forma del musical.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[CORO:]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1776 </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nueva York</strong>
</p><p>"Hombre, decir la fecha así realmente nos hace sonar muy bien". Hércules reflexionó, pensando en lo que era claramente lo más importante.</p><p>"Ese es el año en que me uní a la revolución". Alejandro Dijera</p><p>  Los ojos de Washington se abrieron, la comprensión lo golpeó: "Tenías como dieciséis o dieciocho cuando te uniste a la pelea".</p><p> "¿No te dije eso?" </p><p> "No, hijo, no lo hiciste"</p><p> "oh bueno, se me abra olvidado". Dijo lo mas casual.</p><p>Todos no lo podía creer 1 por que Alex era demasiado joven para unirse a la guerra y 2 por no dijo sobre llamarlo hijo.</p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Perdóname. ¿Es usted Aaron Burr, señor?</b>
</p><p>“¡Mírate, teniendo modales, Hamilton!”, Bromeó Jefferson.</p><p>Hamilton quiso responder algo pero Eliza tiró de él hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza. Alexander volvió a cerrar la boca.</p><p>
  <b>[BURR:] <br/>Eso depende. ¿Quién pregunta?</b>
</p><p>"¿Siempre tan cauteloso Burr?" Hamilton bromeó suavemente, el hombre, en respuesta, sonrió levemente. </p><p> "Espera", Aaron se volvió para mirar a Alexander, "Nos conocimos tres años antes, cuando ambos estábamos presentes en Elizabethtown".</p><p> "Sí, lo hicimos", Alexander parecía confundido. "Recuerdo que acababa de graduarse de la Universidad de Nueva Jersey".</p><p>  Ambos hombres miraron a Mafe, quien respondió con "se tomaron libertades creativas, por supuesto". Luego avanzó la visualización.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oh, bueno, claro señor </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>soy Alexander Hamilton, estoy a su servicio, señor </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>lo he estado buscando</strong>
</p><p>“Eso es aterrador”, dijo Martha Washington.</p><p>"Es escalofriante", dijo Madison.</p><p>"Es un poco espeluznante". Dijo Eliza.</p><p>"Papá", se rió Philip, "No puedes acercarte a la gente así"</p><p>Hamilton miró a su hijo y sonrió suavemente, “No nos conocimos exactamente así. Cada uno de nosotros tenía amigos y conocidos que terminaron presentándonos ... en varias ocasiones ”.</p><p>Burr se rió entre dientes, “Lo recuerdo. Ambos fingimos que no nos conocíamos para que nuestros amigos no se avergonzaran ".</p><p>Alex sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Pero suena como algo que hubiera dicho".</p><p>“Es cierto”, asintió Burr.</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR:] </strong>
  <b><br/>Me estoy poniendo nervioso</b>
</p><p>"¡Si supieras lo que es bueno para ti, estarías corriendo en la dirección opuesta!" Hércules bromeó.</p><p>"¡Oye!" La versión adulta protestó, haciendo que Eliza y Philip se rieran a costa suya. </p><p>
  <b>[HAMILTON:] <br/>Señor ... <br/>escuché su nombre en Princeton.</b>
</p><p>"¿Princeton?". Burr preguntaron al mismo tiempo.</p><p> “Su escuela cambió de nombre en 1896 a Universidad de Princeton”, les dijo Mafe. "Es una escuela muy prestigiosa, una de las mejores de la nación".</p><p>
  <b>Estaba buscando un curso de estudio acelerado cuando me puse de mal humor con un amigo tuyo. Puede que le haya dado un puñetazo.</b>
</p><p>"¡Alejandro!" Washington se rió, sin sonar enojado. </p><p>
  <strong>[REBABA] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Golpeaste </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>al tesorero</strong>
</p><p>“¡Alexander!”, Gritó Martha Washington. <br/>“¡No le di un puñetazo al tesorero!”, Se defendió Alejandro. <br/>"Cierto. Inventaron esa linea porque rima", verificó Mafe.</p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Si!</b>
</p><p>Todos rieron, incluso Burr.</p><p>"¿Por qué suena orgulloso de eso?" Elizabeth suspiró.</p><p>
  <strong>Quería hacer lo que tú hiciste. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Graduarse en dos, luego unirme a la revolución. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Me miró como si fuera estúpido. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No soy estúpido.</strong>
</p><p>"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Thomas preguntó.</p><p>"Cállate". Dijo Alexander</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste? </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Cómo te graduaste tan rápido?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR] <br/>Era el último deseo de mis padres antes de morir</strong>
</p><p><em>`  </em><em>Olvidaste mencionar la parte en la que tu padre era el presidente y fundador de la universidad '',</em>  pensó Alexander, divertido, aunque ver la reunión narrada de nuevo en charlas y cantos le hizo darse cuenta de lo abrupto e incluso entrometido que debió parecerle . , así que supuso que no podía culpar al otro hombre por no ser sincero con los detalles personales. Además, sabía que Burr había trabajado duro para ingresar a la escuela sin importar cuánta influencia hubiera tenido el papel de su padre en ella.</p><p>Al menos no fue del todo exacto; en realidad había sido mucho más vergonzoso en la vida real. </p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eres huérfano. ¡Por supuesto! Soy huérfano</strong>
</p><p>"una fábula." John rió.</p><p>
  <b>Dios, ¡desearía que hubiera una guerra!</b>
</p><p>"¿¡Por qué!?" exclamó toda la habitación.</p><p>Alexander simplemente silbó y no miró a nadie.</p><p>
  <b>Entonces podríamos demostrar que valemos más</b>
</p><p>
  <b>De lo que nadie esperaba ...</b>
</p><p>"oh Alex ..". surpiro Eliza</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Puedo invitarte a una bebida?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] <br/>Eso estaría bien</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR] <br/>Mientras hablamos, permítame ofrecerle algunos consejos gratis <br/>Hable menos</strong>
</p><p> "¡Si claro!". Thomas se burló. "todos sabemos que nunca tomará ese consejo".</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Qué?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sonríe más</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ja</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No les hagas saber contra qué estás oa qué estás</strong>
</p><p>"admito que si algunas veces es un buen consejo" .Dijo Alex</p><p>Muchos estaban sorprendidos por el Alex mayor tal ves es por la edad pensaban algunos </p><p>
  <strong>[BURR] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Quieres salir adelante?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sí</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR] Los </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>tontos que se quedan boquiabiertos terminan muertos</strong>
</p><p>"¿Eso es un presagio?" Preguntó Peggy. </p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Que hora es?</strong>
</p><p>Alexander se estremeció; ver a John después de tandos años muerto es ... <em>cruel</em>  .</p><p>El no queria ver la muerte otras ves de su amado John</p><p>Laurens se sintió en conflicto cuando su actor subió al escenario. Por un lado, era él. Era lo suficientemente importante como para aparecer en algo sobre el pasado de Estados Unidos, pero por otro lado ... ese presagio. John iba a morir en el futuro y este programa solo estaba jugando con eso. ¡Dando un poco de presagio! Incluso con su conflicto interno, ganó la emoción y sonrió.</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡Hora del espectáculo!</strong>
</p><p>Luego de eso no le dio mucho importancia y se unió a los otros que estaban emocionados, ajenos a lo que le esperaba a uno de sus amigos más cercanos. "¡Somos nosotros! ¡Me pregunto cómo seremos retratados!"</p><p>"¡Shh!" Lafayette se rió. </p><p><em>"Es bueno verlos juntos de nuevo sin el estrés de la guerra pesando en sus mentes",</em>    pensó Washington.</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Como dije ...</strong>
</p><p>Todos se inclinaron hacia adelante, emocionados de ver cómo cantidades retratados Hércules, John y Lafayette. Los tres mencionados estaban prácticamente vibrando de emoción.</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS] </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡Hora del espectáculo! ¡Tiempo de la función! ¡Yo! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡Soy John Laurens en el lugar para estar! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dos pintas de Sam Adams, pero estoy trabajando en tres, ¡eh!</strong>
</p><p>"Por supuesto que lo eres". Angélica suspiró.</p><p>John simplemente le sonrió.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡Esos casacas rojas no lo quieren conmigo! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡Porque voy a hacer estallar a estas policías hasta que sea libre!</strong>
</p><p>“Eres estadounidense, pero ... ¿chick-a-pop?”, Preguntó el Rey.</p><p>"Uh, ¿qué fue eso?" Angélica cuestionó el efecto de sonido que el actor de Laurens hizo con su boca. </p><p>Los demás se encogieron de hombros, pero fue sorprendente mente Philip que habló: "¿Es una onomatopeya, tal vez?" Sugirió, lo que provocó cierta confusión para aquellos que no sabían griego. "Creo que se supone que debe estar imitando el sonido de un arma". Les dijo, y evitó el contacto visual cuando los demás continuaron mirándolo. "El sonido 'chick-a' probablemente sea el ruido de clic que hace una pistola cuando la amartillas, y el sonido 'pop' es el disparo en sí. Al menos, eso es lo que creo. Sentido si están tratando de incluir Efectos de sonido relevante, pero solo pueden usar la boca. Disparar un arma real en el escenario durante una canción probablemente molestaría a la audiencia ". </p><p>"... En realidad, eso tiene sentido". Hércules dijo después de pensarlo un momento.</p><p><em>Chico listo. </em>pensó Alex orgulloso a su hijo </p><p>
  <strong>[LAFAYETTE] ¡</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡El Lancelot del set revolucionario!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Vine de lejos solo para decir "¡Bonsoir!"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dile al rey "¡Casse toi!" ¿Quién es el mejor?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡Soy yo!</strong>
</p><p>Philip y varios de los otros comenzaron a reír mientras el francés gimió y se cubrió la cara de vergüenza.</p><p>Lafayette se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "¿Realmente fui tan malo?" gimió mientras se inclinaba hacia Hércules. El comerciante asintió, sin ocultar una sonrisa.</p><p>Hércules palmeó el brazo de su amigo mientras reía; ¡al menos su inglés era mucho mejor ahora!</p><p>"¿Que dijo el?" Preguntó María. Era la primera vez que hablaba y todos se sorprendieron.</p><p>Hamilton ofreció una media sonrisa renuente que no llegó a sus ojos, " <em>'Sí, sí, amigo mío, soy Lafayette. Vine de lejos solo para decir' Buenas noches '. Dígale al Rey' golpéalo '¿Quién es el mejor? Soy yo! ' </em>Aunque coloquialmente <em>'casse-toi'</em> también transmite el mismo nivel de agresión que decirle a alguien que se vaya "</p><p>"¡Alejandro!" George lo regañó</p><p>  Varios de ellos se mordían los labios solo para evitar reír.</p><p>El Rey los miró con recelo.</p><p>
  <b>[Mulligan:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Brrrah brraaah! </b>
</p><p>"¿Qué ..." Peggy parpadeó, confundida. "¿Qué significa eso?" Todos se encogieron de hombros</p><p>
  <strong>Yo soy hercules mulligan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arriba en él, amándolo, sí, escuché que tu madre dijo "¿Ven de nuevo?"</strong>
</p><p>Hércules resopló, al igual que Laurens y Lafayette (que él supiera). Era una canción muy interesante y no podía decidir si le gustaba la letra o no.</p><p>
  <strong>[LAFAYETTE &amp; LAURENS]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ayyyyy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[MULLIGAN] Encierren</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>a sus hijas y caballos, por supuesto que</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>es difícil tener relaciones sexuales con cuatro juegos de corsés ...</strong>
</p><p>"Ew," Alex se atragantó un poco, haciendo que los demás se rieran.</p><p>Angelica lo fulminó con la mirada. Eso fue increíblemente irrespetuoso y, para empeorar las cosas, Mafe, alguien a quien ella había juzgado bastante sensata, se estaba riendo, con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.</p><p>King George arrugó la nariz. "¿Tienes sexo con caballos?"</p><p>"¡No!" Él dijo. "¿Por qué pensarían eso?" Miró a Mafe.</p><p>"No lo hacen. Es una broma." Ella dijo.</p><p>
  <b>[LAFAYETTE:]<br/>Wow</b>
</p><p>"Mis pensamientos exactamente", murmuró Theodosia.</p><p>
  <b><br/>[LAURENS:] ¡<br/>No más sexo, sírveme otro brebaje, hijo!<br/>Levantemos un par más ...<br/><br/>[LAURENS / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN:] ¡<br/>A la revolución!</b>
</p><p>"Por favor, dime que en <em>realidad</em> no <em>hablaste</em> abiertamente sobre rebelarte contra el Rey en medio de un bar abarrotado cuando te conociste". George preguntó, y cuando Alexander, Gilbert, Hércules y John intercambiaron miradas en un incómodo silencio, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.</p><p>"claro que no bueno si pero no de esa manera,no nos conocimos las mismo tiempo, pero nos reunimos unas veces."Dijo Alex</p><p><em>Señor, dame fuerzas. ¿Cómo llegó alguno de ellos a la edad adulta en primer lugar? </em>Penso George</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Bueno, ¡si no es el prodigio de la Universidad de Princeton!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[MULLIGAN] ¡</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Aaron Burr!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡Danos un verso, deja algo de conocimiento!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Buena suerte con eso: estás tomando una posición</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>. Escupes. Estoy sentado. Veremos donde aterrizamos</strong>
</p><p>"Aaron, mi amigo", Alexander miró intencionadamente al hombre, "tienes que presentar más de tus propios pensamientos".</p><p>
  <strong>[LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¡Boooo!</strong>
</p><p>Fuera de la pantalla, también lo abuchearon.</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Burr, la revolución es inminente. ¿Por qué te detienes?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Si no defiendes nada, Burr, ¿de qué te enamorarás?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Es similar a la cita más famosa de Hamilton", comentó Mafe.<br/>"Aquellos que no defienden nada, caerán por cualquier cosa", citó Alexander.</p><p>Mafe asintió.</p><p>Burr miró hacia abajo, dispuesto a mantener la calma. ¿Era así realmente como lo vería el futuro Estados Unidos? ¿Alguien que no se defienda por sí mismo? ¿Era esto ... Era así realmente como lo veían sus amigos? Aunque quería pensar que no solo pensaban en él de esa manera, Burr sabía que no les agradaba.</p><p>
  <strong>[MULLIGAN / Lafayette / LAURENS]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ooh</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Quién te?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Quien tú?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>¿Quién eres tú?</strong>
</p><p>"¿Por qué Laf suena tan sospechoso?" John estaba intentando, y sólo en parte fracasando, no reír.</p><p>"Eso no tiene ningún sentido", Hércules frunció el ceño, "Conocí a Alex casi tan pronto como llegó a Nueva York. Vivió con Elizabeth y yo durante <em>meses</em> , ¡por el amor de Dios!"</p><p>Laurens (y Washington) los miraron a ambos al escuchar eso, "¿Lo hizo?"</p><p>"Sí", habló Hamilton  "El hermano de Herc conocía a las personas para las que trabajaba en St. Croix; nos presentó y terminé alojándome con él mientras su hermano me ayudaba a vender el cargamento usado para pagar mis estudios. El cargamento en cuestión es azúcar del Caribe que el Sr. Cruger le ha donado generosamente para que pueda pagar sus gastos una vez que llegue a las Colonias."</p><p>
  <strong>[MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE / LAURENS]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ooh, ¿quién es este niño? ¿Qué va a hacer?</strong>
</p><p>"Mucho, me lo puedo imaginar", John le sonrió a Alexander.<br/>“Un buen secretario de Hacienda, lo admito”, confesó Jefferson.<br/>“¿Qué dijiste?”, Preguntó Alexander felizmente <br/>“Me escuchaste”, murmuró Jefferson y se cruzó de brazos. "No lo diré de nuevo".</p><p>“Hay un millón de cosas que no he hecho, pero espera, espera…”, cantó Mafe en voz baja.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] ¡ </strong><br/>
<strong>No estoy desperdiciando mi tiro! </strong><br/>
<strong>¡No voy a desperdiciar mi tiro! </strong><br/>
<strong>Oye, soy como mi país</strong>
</p><p>"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó James.</p><p><br/>
<strong>, soy joven, rudo y hambriento ¡ </strong><br/>
<strong>Y no voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad!</strong>
</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Mafe cantaba la canción muy despacio aunque todas las canciones del musical le encantaba esta era unas de sus favoritas.</p><p>"¡Este es bastante pegadizo, me gusta!" Laurens sonrió. </p><p>
  <strong>Conseguiré una beca para King's College</strong>
</p><p>“Pero yo ya asistí en ese momento”, dijo Alexander. "Pero me inscribí en King's College en 1773, como estudiante privado y luego oficialmente en el 74 Lamentablemente, tuve que suspender debido a la Rev; esta línea de tiempo no tiene mucho sentido ".</p><p>
  <strong>Probablemente no debería alardear, pero diablos, me asombra y asombra</strong>
</p><p>Jefferson puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>
  <strong>El problema es que tengo mucho cerebro pero nada de pulido. </strong><br/>
<strong>Tengo que gritar solo para ser escuchado.</strong>
</p><p>"Si lo ases todo el todo el tiempo" .Dijo amargo samuel.</p><p><strong>¡ </strong> <strong>Con cada palabra, pierdo conocimiento! </strong><br/>
<strong>Soy un diamante en bruto, un brillante trozo de carbón </strong><br/>
<strong>tratando de alcanzar mi meta. Mi poder de la palabra: impecable</strong></p><p>"Ese". Dijo Thomas, señalando la pantalla. "Es una mentira".</p><p><br/>
<strong>sólo diecinueve pero mi mente es más viejo</strong>
</p><p>Washington frunció el ceño. Sabía que Hamilton era joven, pero ¿diecinueve años? Eso solo hizo que sus instintos paternos crecieran aún más. </p><p>"¡Oye! ¡Eso es lo que dije cuando me gradué!" Philip anunció.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Estas calles de Nueva York se enfrían, que el hombro </strong><br/>
<strong>, Cada carga, ev'ry desventaja </strong><br/>
<strong>que he aprendido a manejar, no tengo una pistola de blandir </strong><br/>
<strong>Camino estas calles hambrientas</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[Laurens:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Oh!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>El plan es avivar esta chispa en una llama</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pero maldición, está oscureciendo, así que déjame deletrear el nombre</b>
</p><p>"¿Por qué?" Madison preguntó, pero nadie respondió.</p><p>
  <b>Yo soy el</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HAMILTON / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS]<br/>
ALEXANDER estamos destinados a ser ...</b>
</p><p>"¿Era eso necesario?" preguntó el Lee</p><p>"Tal vez". es todo lo que dijo Alejandro.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] </strong><br/>
<strong>Una colonia que funciona de forma independiente </strong><br/>
<strong>Mientras tanto, Gran Bretaña sigue cagándonos sin cesar</strong>
</p><p>"¡Oye!" dijo el rey.</p><p>
  <strong>Esencialmente, nos cobran impuestos implacablemente </strong><br/>
<strong>Luego, el Rey Jorge se da la vuelta y gasta una juerga</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Él nunca va a liberar a sus descendientes. </strong><br/>
<strong>Así que habrá una revolución en este siglo. ¡ </strong><br/>
<strong>Entra en mí!</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[Lafayette / Mulligan / Laurens:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Dice entre paréntesis)</b>
</p><p>"¡Oh, lo entiendo! Como direcciones escénicas". Philip dijo: "Inteligente".</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] </strong><br/>
<strong>No se sorrenda cuando su libro de historia me mencione</strong>
</p><p>"Y lo hacen, ¿no?" preguntó Washington. </p><p>“Sí, lo hacen. Aunque ”, Mafe sonrió con pesar. "No a todo el mundo le gusta aprender sobre historia".</p><p>
  <strong>Daré mi vida si nos libera </strong><br/>
<strong>Eventualmente, verás mi ascendencia</strong>
</p><p>"Ya nos lo espera vamos es alex". Eliza, George, John, Lafayette, Hercules y Angelica dijeron mirándolo.</p><p>Alexander se limitó a mirarlos. "¿What?"</p><p>El grupo simplemente negó con la cabeza.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON &amp; LAURENS] </strong><br/>
<strong>Y no estoy desperdiciando </strong><br/>
<strong>Mi tiro (mi tiro) </strong><br/>
<strong>No estoy desperdiciando </strong><br/>
<strong>Mi tiro (mi tiro) </strong><br/>
<strong>Oye yo, soy como mi país </strong><br/>
<strong>Soy joven, luchador y hambriento </strong><br/>
<strong>Y estoy no desperdiciar mi tiro </strong><br/>
<strong>y no desperdiciar mi tiro</strong>
</p><p>Ustedes los hombres  <em>no</em>  sabe que está todavía en un bar público, ¿verdad? "Angelica Dijera. </p><p>Alexander respondió: "  <em>¿</em>  Sabes que en realidad no estallamos en canciones y bailes, verdad? Es entretenimiento, no realidad".</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / MULLIGAN / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE] </strong><br/>
<strong>No estoy desperdiciando mi tiro </strong><br/>
<strong>No estoy desperdiciando mi tiro </strong><br/>
<strong>Oye yo, soy como mi país </strong><br/>
<strong>Soy joven, luchador y hambriento </strong><br/>
<strong>Y no estoy desperdiciando mi tiro </strong><br/>
<strong>¡Es hora delo!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jefferson empezó a asentir al ritmo.</p><p>Alexander enarcó una ceja y sonrió.</p><p>“Es pegadizo, ¿no?”, Preguntó Mafe a Jefferson.</p><p>“¿Pegadizo?”, Preguntó Thomas Jefferson.<br/>
“Cuando una canción te hace querer bailar y cantarla”, Explicado Mafe.<br/>
"¿Pegadizo? Me gusta esa palabra", se rió Philip.</p><p>
  <strong>[LAFAYETTE] </strong><br/>
<strong>Sueño con la vida sin una monarquía ¿ </strong><br/>
<strong>Los disturbios en Francia conducirán a la 'onarquía?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>¿Onarquía? ¿Cómo dices, cómo dices, 'anarquía'? </strong><br/>
<strong>Cuando peleo, hago que el otro lado entre en pánico </strong><br/>
<strong>Con mi ...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN] </strong><br/>
<strong>¡Disparo!</strong>
</p><p>Lafayette gimió de horror y escondió su rostro en el brazo de Hércules, "¡Dije <em>onarquía</em> , mi inglés era tan malo que se burlan de mí por eso más de doscientos años después!" se lamentó.</p><p>Todos se rieron de eso pr que era cierto. </p><p>
  <strong>[MULLIGAN] </strong><br/>
<strong>Yo, soy aprendiz de sastre </strong><br/>
<strong>y los tengo a todos ustedes in loco parentis. </strong><br/>
<strong>Me estoy uniendo a la rebelión porque sé que es mi oportunidad de </strong><br/>
<strong>avanzar socialmente, ¡en lugar de coserme unos pantalones! </strong><br/>
<strong>Voy a tomar un</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN] </strong><br/>
<strong>¡Disparo!</strong>
</p><p>Alexander se volvió hacia Herc, "¿Pensé que eras  <em>dueño de</em>  tu propio negocio?" </p><p>Las cejas de su amigo se fruncieron en confusión, "Sí. Deben confundir haberido esa parte o algo así".</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS] </strong><br/>
<strong>Pero nunca seremos verdaderamente libres </strong><br/>
<strong>hasta que los que están en cautiverio tengan los mismos derechos que tú y yo</strong>
</p><p>John asintió y Mafe le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.</p><p><br/>
<strong>. Espera hasta que salga </strong><br/>
<strong>En un semental con el primer batallón negro</strong>
</p><p>“Massachusetts 54”, dijo Mafe, y John la mira conmocionado, con los ojos brillantes. </p><p>"¿Perdón?"</p><p>"¡Sí! Estuvieron activos desde 1863 hasta 1865 durante la Guerra Civil estadounidense. También hay una película sobre ellos".</p><p>
  <strong>Diez otro ...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN] </strong><br/>
<strong>¡Disparo!</strong>
</p><p>"¡Demonios si!" John gritó de acuerdo consigo mismo, junto con sus amigos.</p><p>
  <strong>[BURR]</strong><br/>
<strong>Genios, bajen la voz.</strong>
</p><p>“Sí”, asintió Jefferson, pero fue más crítico en su voz, “nunca baja la voz. Siempre es demasiado ruidoso ".</p><p><br/>
<strong>Se mantienen alejados de los problemas y duplican sus opciones</strong>
</p><p>"Tienes que dar al menos tu opinión Burr".Dijo tranquila mente Alex</p><p>
  <strong>Estoy contigo, pero la situación es tensa.</strong><br/>
<strong>Tienes que ser enseñado con cuidado:</strong><br/>
<strong>si hablas, ¡te dispararán!</strong>
</p><p>"Tienes algo con los disparos". John dijo, mirando a Aaron, quien se encogió de hombros.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON]</strong><br/>
<strong>Burr, mira lo que tenemos</strong><br/>
<strong>Señor Lafayette, rock duro como Lancelot</strong>
</p><p>“Me halagas, mon ami”, le dijo Lafayette a Alexander con una sonrisa.</p><p>
  <strong>Creo que tus pantalones se ven calientes</strong>
</p><p>"Eso es porque lo son, Alexander". Hércules se rió y copio el movimiento del actor <br/>
<strong>Laurens, me gustas mucho</strong></p><p>John se limitó a mirarlo y luego comenzó a reír.</p><p>"Gracias, mi querido Alexander", dijo Laurens, sonrojándose un poco, "Tú también me gustas mucho".</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Alexander de comenzar a sonrojarse pero comen so a reírse.</p><p>Todos sus amigos le sonrieron a Alexander y él le devolvió la sonrisa un poco.</p><p>Esto fue ... extraño, pero fue bueno verlos a todos de nuevo. </p><p>
  <strong>Vamos a tramar una trama más negra que la tetera llamando a la olla ...</strong><br/>
<strong>¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que los dioses nos pongan a todos en un mismo lugar</strong><br/>
<strong>Haciendo una cuclillas sobre la sabiduría convencional, nos guste o no</strong><br/>
<strong>Un grupo de abolicionistas revolucionarios de la manumisión?</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Dame una posición, muéstrame dónde están las municiones!</strong>
</p><p>Washington suspiró audiblemente y Alexander se mordió el labio para contener la risa. </p><p>"Wow está bien." Dijo Thomas.</p><p>
  <b>Oh, ¿estoy hablando demasiado alto?</b>
</p><p>"Sí", gruñó Jefferson. Madison le dio un manotazo en el brazo.</p><p> “pórtate bien ”, le dijo a su amigo.</p><p>
  <b>A veces me emociono demasiado, me tiro a la boca</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nunca tuve un grupo de amigos antes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prometo que los haré sentir orgullosos</b>
</p><p>"Ya lo haces", le dijo Laurens al hombre sentado a su lado. Lafayette y Mulligan asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo de todo corazón.</p><p>Alexander sonrió triste los extrañaba .</p><p>"Aww." Dijo Eliza. "Eso es lindo."</p><p>"¡No soy lindo!" Alex protestó.</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS]</strong><br/>
<strong>Pongamos a este tipo frente a una multitud</strong>
</p><p>"por favor no". Dijo samuel.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / ENSEMBLE]</strong><br/>
<strong>No estoy desperdiciando mi tiro</strong><br/>
<strong>No estoy desperdiciando mi tiro</strong><br/>
<strong>Oye yo, soy como mi país</strong><br/>
<strong>Soy joven, rudo y hambriento</strong><br/>
<strong>Y no desperdicio Mi tiro</strong>
</p><p>Todos se sentían emocionados por la canción que no se quejaron de que se repetía tanto.</p><p>"Es muy.. como era la palabra pegadizo si eso muy pegadizo" .Dijo Peggy</p><p>
  <strong>No estoy desperdiciando mi tiro</strong><br/>
<strong>No estoy desperdiciando mi tiro</strong><br/>
<strong>Oye yo, soy como mi país</strong><br/>
<strong>Soy joven, rudo y hambriento</strong><br/>
<strong>Y no estoy desperdiciando mi tiro</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS &amp; HAMILTON / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN]</strong><br/>
<strong>Todos cantan:</strong><br/>
<strong>Whoa, whoa, whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Oye!</strong><br/>
<strong>Whoa (Whoa)</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Woo!</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Guau! (Whoa) ¡</strong><br/>
<strong>Dijo que te escuchen! (Sí) ¡</strong><br/>
<strong>Vamos!</strong>
</p><p>“¡Eso es genial!”, Murmuró Martha Washinton.</p><p>Su marido sonrió aceptando.</p><p>La mayor parte del grupo reunido comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música siendo solo medio consciente de ello. Era una melodía bastante pegadiza, y les trajo muchos de los sentimientos de determinación y entusiasmo de la guerra, cuando la Revolución acababa de comenzar, antes de que todos los sombríos recordatorios de lo aterrador y peligroso que era todo regresaran a ellos. </p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS &amp; COMPANY]</strong><br/>
<strong>¡ Vaya ! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Dije grítalo a los tejados!</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Guau!</strong>
</p><p>"Entonces", preguntó Burr. "¿Se supone que los" Woah "son como personas que protestan? ¿Quizás gritar por querer la libertad de Gran Bretaña?" James asintió con la cabeza a lo largo de sus palabras, mientras pensaba exactamente lo mismo. La posibilidad parecía encajar perfectamente para ambos, y todos los demás parecían estar de acuerdo</p><p><br/>
<strong>¡Dijo, a los tejados!</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Guau!</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Venga!</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Sí</strong><br/>
<strong>, vamos, vamos!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS] ¡</strong><br/>
<strong>Levántate!</strong><br/>
<strong>Cuando vives de rodillas, te levantas</strong><br/>
<strong>Dile a tu hermano que tiene que levantarse</strong><br/>
<strong>Dile a tu hermana que tiene que levantarse</strong>
</p><p>La sonrisa de Angélica se ensanchó y enderezó su postura. Se alegró de que John Laurens incluyera a las niñas en esta charla de ánimo, porque, en promedio, muchas personas simplemente estarían hablando con hombres. Fue reconfortante escuchar a alguien que pensaba que las chicas podían hacer algo.</p><p>“Levántate, hermana”, le dijo Peggy a Angélica.</p><p>Las chicas rieron.</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS Y ENSEMBLE &amp; COMPANY] ¿<br/>
Cuándo se levantarán estas colonias?<br/>
¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!<br/>
¿Cuándo se levantarán estas colonias?<br/>
Whoa ¿<br/>
Cuándo se levantarán estas colonias?<br/>
Whoa ¿<br/>
Cuándo se levantarán estas colonias?<br/>
¡<br/>
Levántate! (¡Levantate!)</strong>
</p><p>Todos miraron con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la compañía cantaba. Hicieron que pareciera que había más personas presentes que allí.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON]</strong><br/>
<strong>Me imagino tanto la muerte que se siente más como un recuerdo</strong>
</p><p>Inmediatamente, fue como si toda la energía positiva fuera absorbida una vez más de la habitación cuando la canción adquirió abruptamente un tono mucho más oscuro. </p><p>Hamilton ignoró deliberadamente las miradas preocupadas que se dirigieron a él.</p><p>“Oh, Alexander…” susurró Washington</p><p>
  <strong>¿Cuándo me atrapará?</strong><br/>
<strong>¿En mi sueño? ¿Siete pies por delante de mí?</strong><br/>
<strong>Si lo veo venir, ¿corro o dejo que sea?</strong>
</p><p>"¡Tu corres!" Exclamó Lafayette. </p><p>"¿Pero por qué?" Alexander preguntó.</p><p>"¿¡Porque es MUERTE !?" Dijo John.</p><p>Alexander simplemente se encogió de hombros.</p><p>Los dos se miraron mutuamente.</p><p><br/>
<strong>¿Es como un ritmo sin melodía?</strong>
</p><p>"Me gusta esa línea", dijo Washington. "No tengo idea del simbolismo que hay detrás, pero me gusta".</p><p>
  <strong>Mira, nunca pensé que viviría más allá de los veinte.</strong>
</p><p>"¡Y estamos muy contentos de que lo hayas hecho, Mon ami!" Lafayette dijo alegremente, tratando de mejorar el estado de ánimo. Solo lo logró un poco.</p><p>
  <strong> De </strong>
  <strong>dónde vengo, algunos obtienen la mitad.</strong><br/>
<strong>Pregunte a alguien por qué vivimos rápido y nos reímos, cogemos un frasco</strong>
</p><p>"Realmente no es ... La mayoría de la gente apenas ha comenzado a vivir a los veinte años". Martha dijo suavemente. </p><p>Alexander negó con la cabeza. "No en las islas. Casi muero tres veces a esa edad", dijo, tratando de no mirar a nadie a los ojos. Podía sentir sus miradas ardiendo en él. "Tuve primos que contrajeron una enfermedad y murieron antes de que cumplieran ocho años. Mi madre tuvo una hija, Mary, que murió a las dos semanas. Mis abuelos maternos tuvieron varios hijos juntos, pero solo cuatro de ellos sobrevivieron hasta la edad adulta. No es justo ni cierto, pero así es la vida. Aquellos que logran salir con vida a un lugar mejor se consideran afortunados. Aquellos que no tratan de lograr todo lo que pueden antes de que sea demasiado tarde ". </p><p>Burr apartó la mirada de Hamilton y miró al suelo.</p><p>Tal vez <em>que</em> era por eso que siempre actuó como si se le acaba el tiempo ... que nunca se había dado cuenta ...</p><p>Todos miraron tristes por eso. Todo el mundo debería poder envejecer.</p><p>
  <strong>Rasca eso.</strong><br/>
<strong>Esto no es un momento, es el movimiento.</strong><br/>
<strong>¿A dónde fueron todos los hermanos más hambrientos con</strong><br/>
<strong>Algo que probar?</strong>
</p><p>"Fuimos a la guerra". Dijo George.</p><p>
  <strong>Los enemigos se nos oponen, tomamos una posición honesta</strong><br/>
<strong>Rodamos como Moisés, reclamando nuestra tierra prometida</strong>
</p><p>“¿Como Moisés?”, Preguntó Martha Washington.</p><p>"es una bueno referencia"</p><p>"Eso es lo que hacemos, mon ami", Lafayette sonrió alegremente, haciendo que Alexander sonriera una vez más.</p><p>
  <strong>¿Y? ¿Si ganamos nuestra independencia?</strong><br/>
<strong>¿Es esa una garantía de libertad para nuestros descendientes?</strong>
</p><p>"Nosotros ... ni siquiera pensamos en eso." Dijo Aaron.</p><p>
  <strong>¿O la sangre que derramamos comenzará un</strong><br/>
<strong>ciclo interminable de venganza y muerte sin acusados?</strong>
</p><p>"Eso no es algo en lo que pensamos", dijo Washington.</p><p>Washington miró a Alexander. No había pensado en eso. Bueno, lo había hecho, pero de paso, nada más.</p><p>
  <strong>Sé que la acción en la calle es excitante Pero</strong><br/>
<strong>Jesús, entre todos los sangrando y peleando,</strong><br/>
<strong>he estado leyendo y escribiendo</strong>
</p><p>“Por supuesto que lo ha hecho,” John negó con la cabeza con afectuoso exasperación. </p><p>
  <strong>Necesitamos manejar nuestra situación financiera</strong><br/>
<strong>¿Somos una nación de estados? ¿Cuál es el estado de nuestra nación?</strong>
</p><p>Incluso a los diecinueve años, Alejandro ya estaba plagado de pensamientos sobre su propia desaparición y cómo hacer del país un lugar mejor. Incluso antes de entrar en la guerra, consideraba a Estados Unidos como <em>su país</em> .</p><p>
  <strong>Pasé esperando pacientemente</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Estoy aplastando apasionadamente cada expectativa ¡</strong><br/>
<strong>Cada acción es un acto de creación!</strong><br/>
<strong>Me estoy riendo ante las bajas y el dolor Por</strong><br/>
<strong>primera vez, pienso en el pasado mañana</strong>
</p><p>Hércules silbó: "Mierda. Eso es impresionante".</p><p>"eso fue genial". Dijo Peggy.</p><p>Philip asintió.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON Y COMPAÑÍA]</strong><br/>
<strong>Y no estoy desperdiciando mi tiro</strong><br/>
<strong>No estoy desperdiciando mi tiro</strong><br/>
<strong>Oye yo, soy como mi país</strong><br/>
<strong>Soy joven, rudo y hambriento</strong><br/>
<strong>Y no estoy desperdiciando mi tiro</strong>
</p><p>“El pobre el de mesero que le sirvió ” María negó con la cabeza divertida.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN &amp; ENSEMBLE]</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Vamos a levantarnos! ¡Es hora de tomar una foto!</strong><br/>
<strong>Sin tirar mi tiro ¡</strong><br/>
<strong>Nos levantaremos! ¡Es hora de tomar una foto!</strong><br/>
<strong>No tirar mi tiro</strong><br/>
<strong>Vamos</strong><br/>
<strong>que vamos a</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON &amp; ENSEMBLE] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>¡Eshora de hacer una foto! (Levantate)</strong>
</p><p>Para entonces, todo el mundo estaba cantando, se dijo tantas veces. </p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAFAYETTE / LAURENS / MULLIGAN &amp; ENSEMBLE] ¡Es</strong><br/>
<strong>hora de hacer una foto! (Levántate) ¡Es</strong><br/>
<strong>hora de disparar! (Levántate) ¡</strong><br/>
<strong>Toma un tiro! Ri— ri— ri—</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Disparo!</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Disparo!</strong>
</p><p>"Bueno, estamos bebiendo mucho alcohol". John dijo, divertido por el uso de la palabra "disparo" aquí. Mucha gente se rió de sus palabras.<br/>
<strong>¡A-yo, es</strong><br/>
<strong>hora de tomar una foto! (¡Es hora de tomar una foto!) ¡Es</strong><br/>
<strong>hora de tomar una foto! (¡Es hora de tomar una foto!)</strong><br/>
<strong>Y yo ... (Y yo soy)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS]</strong><br/>
<strong>No desechar mi ...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[EMPRESA] ¡</strong><br/>
<strong>No desperdiciaré mi tiro!</strong>
</p><p>Mafe en todo el tiempo cantaba a canción se sentía muy feliz de ver el musical con la gente del pasado .</p><p>“¡Me gusta esta canción!”, Exclamó Philip. "¡Yo soy como vos!"</p><p>"Desafortunadamente para ti, te pareces demasiado a mí", suspiró Alexander, pero sonrió.</p><p>“¡Habría luchado contigo en la revolución!”, Afirmó Philip.</p><p>“Eso es lo que pensé”, se rió Eliza. "Bueno, no tenías que hacerlo".</p><p>“La revolución no fue divertida, hijo”, dijo Alexander con seriedad.</p><p>Philip asintió. "Lo siento, padre".</p><p>“No hay nada por lo que disculparse”, Alex sonrió y abrazó a Philip brevemente.</p>
<p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p> "Nunca desperdiciaste tu tiro, ¿no?" Jefferson no pudo evitar señalar.</p>
  <p> Hamilton respiró hondo, "te sorprenderá saber que, de hecho, tiré algunos tiros".</p>
  <p> Varias caras conmocionadas se vuelven hacia Hamilton, pero él simplemente las despide.</p>
</div><div class="chapter preface group">
<p></p></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON]</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Puede que no viva para ver nuestra gloria!</strong>
</p><p>"Ah", dijo George Washington. "Pero lo hiciste."</p><p>
  <strong>[LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS]</strong><br/>
<strong>¡Puede que no viva para ver nuestra gloria!</strong>
</p><p>Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alexander. </p><p>Había vivido para ver la gloria; pero habían perdido a mucha gente en el proceso. Miró a John y sus otros amigos y suspiró. A pesar de saber que todo era lo mejor, una parte de él no pudo evitar preguntarse si la libertad realmente había valido la pena todo lo que habían sacrificado. </p><p>
  <strong>[LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS:] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>¡Puede que no viva para ver nuestra gloria! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON:] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>¡Pero con mucho gusto me uniré a la lucha!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS:] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>¡Pero con mucho gusto me uniré a la lucha! </strong>
</p><p>John miró hacia abajo, casi con ganas de llorar. Ya no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería morir. El quería estar con alex aunque no podía, el podia estar como un amigo y tal vez podía ver a su hija poder crecer.</p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y cuando nuestros hijos cuentan nuestra historia ...</b>
</p><p>Philip sonrió. "Contamos la historia todo el tiempo".</p><p>Alex le dio una sonrisa triste a su hijo y lo abrazo y a también Eliza .</p><p>
  <strong>[LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS]</strong><br/>
<strong>Y cuando nuestros hijos cuentan nuestra historia ...</strong>
</p><p>Washington suspiró, pensando en los hijos de su esposa y pensando en los hombres que consideraba sus hijos. Quería desesperadamente ser padre. Miró a Lafayette y John Laurens, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo el mundo lo hizo, de hecho. George no tenía ninguna duda de que se debía a la revelación de que John moriría. Sintió que una lágrima recorría su mejilla.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Contarán la historia de esta noche</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[MULLIGAN]</strong><br/>
<strong>Tengamos otra ronda esta noche</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LAFAYETTE]</strong><br/>
<strong>Tengamos otra ronda esta noche</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON]</strong><br/>
<strong>Tengamos otra ronda esta noche</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS]</strong><br/>
<strong>Levante un vaso a la libertad</strong><br/>
<strong>Algo que nunca podrán quitar</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No te quitaron la libertad.</em>
</p><p>Hamilton pensó con una dolorosa constricción en el pecho. <em>Solo tu vida.</em></p><p>
  <strong>No importa lo que te digan</strong><br/>
<strong>Levanta un vaso a los cuatro</strong>
</p><p>Burr ladeó la cabeza, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. Argumentaría que la libertad podría ser quitada. King George le quitó la libertad a Estados Unidos, y muchas personas en Estados Unidos no le dan libertad a las personas de color. Quería estar de acuerdo con Laurens, pero la esclavitud flagrante que los rodeaba era realmente difícil de ignorar.</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS / MULLIGAN]</strong><br/>
<strong>Mañana seremos más</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE / LAURENS]</strong><br/>
<strong>Contando la historia de esta noche</strong>
</p><p>"Y allí había." Dijo George. "Muchos vinieron a pelear".</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON] Contarán</strong><br/>
<strong>la historia de esta noche</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS / MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE]</strong><br/>
<strong>Levanten un vaso a la libertad</strong><br/>
<strong>Algo que nunca podrán quitar</strong>
</p><p>Aquellos cuyos actores acababan de cantar se abrazaron, sonrisas amplias. Mafe los miró, una suave sonrisa iluminó sus rasgos. Estaba presenciando el abrazo de tres figuras históricas increíbles ... y muchas otras personas increíbles estaban allí con ella.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON]</strong><br/>
<strong>No importa lo que te digan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE]</strong><br/>
<strong>Tengamos otra ronda esta noche</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LAURENS] Levanten</strong><br/>
<strong>un vaso a los cuatro</strong>
</p><p>Esos hombres no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver lo cerca que estaban sus actores</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAURENS / MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE]</strong><br/>
<strong>Mañana seremos más</strong>
</p><p>"Definitivamente", sonrió Mulligan hacia sus amigos.</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAURENS]</strong><br/>
<strong>Contando la historia de esta noche</strong>
</p><p>Thomas parpadeó para contener algunas lágrimas. ¿Se contará su historia? A los ojos de la historia, ¿era importante? Antes de ser transportado a este lugar para ver este musical, había creído que sería un héroe para esta nación, pero al ver esto, ver lo que consiguió Alexander Hamilton ... Se preguntó si la historia realmente tenía los ojos puestos en él, o si simplemente cerrado los ojos.</p><p>
  <strong>[MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE]</strong><br/>
<strong>Tengamos otra ronda esta noche</strong>
</p><p>Lafayette se rió a carcajadas mientras su actor cantaba deseando más alcohol. "¡No estamos tan locos por el alcohol, lo prometo!"</p><p>
  <strong>[HAMILTON / LAURENS /</strong>
  <strong> &amp; MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE / Coro] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Contarán</strong><br/>
<strong>la historia de esta noche</strong><br/>
<strong>Levanten un vaso a la libertad</strong><br/>
<strong>Contarán la historia de esta noche</strong><br/>
<strong>Levanten un vaso a la libertad</strong><br/>
<strong>Contarán la historia de esta noche</strong><br/>
<strong>Ellos contar la historia de</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ENSEMBLE COMPLETO]</strong><br/>
<strong>Esta noche</strong>
</p><p>Un estremecimiento y un suspiro resonaron en la habitación mientras sonaba la nota final. Todos los revolucionarios esperaban sinceramente que la próxima canción fuera más animada.</p><p>"Eso fue más tranquilo que la mayoría de las canciones", dijo María.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Rebaba:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No hay nada que la gente rica ame más</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Que ir al centro y ver en barrios bajos con los pobres</b>
</p><p>Los que provenían de entornos más ricos miraron la pantalla en estado de shock, esa fue una declaración tan audaz.</p><p>"¿Por qué?" Philip preguntó. </p><p>"Porque los ricos no tienen que hacer cosas así". Dijo Alexander. "Es diferente".</p><p>Philip asintió.</p><p>
  <b>Se subvenciona en sus carruajes y miran boquiabiertos </b>
  <br/>
  <b>a los estudiantes en el campo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Todos miraron a Aaron divertidos, mientras que Aaron puso su rostro entre sus manos.</p><p>
  <b>Solo para verlos hablar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tomemos a Philip Schuyler: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dicho hombre y su familia llamaron la atención. </p><p>"¿Podría ser esta la canción donde nos presentan?" Eliza preguntó a sus hermanas.</p><p>"Ojalá". Angélica sonrió.</p><p>
  <b>el hombre esta cargado</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"¿Cargado?" Philip inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, mirando hacia mafe.</p><p> </p><p>"Esa es solo una forma de decir que alguien tiene mucho dinero".</p><p> </p><p>El asintió. No era exactamente un secreto.</p><p>
  <b>Uh-oh, pero poco sabe él que </b>
  <br/>
  <b>sus hijas, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Entra sigilosamente en la ciudad solo para ver a todos los chicos en</b>
</p><p>Angélica, por su parte, se veía desdeñosa, "¡  <em>No</em>  fuimos a la ciudad solo para ver 'chicos'!"</p><p>"Lo hicimos, Angie." Eliza murmuró con una risita.</p><p>Hamilton se rió entre dientes, "rebeldes, ¿ahora lo somos?"</p><p>"Oh, cállate", se rió Peggy</p><p>
  <b>[Coro:] ¡ </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Trabaja, trabaja! </b>
  <br/>
  <b>[Angélica:] </b>
  <br/>
  <b>¡Angélica!</b>
</p><p>Angélica se despertó cuando escuchó su nombre. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, amando la forma en que su actriz emana poder. </p><p>
  <b>[coro:] ¡ </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Trabaja, trabaja! </b>
  <br/>
  <b>[Eliza:] </b>
  <br/>
  <b>¡Eliza!</b>
</p><p>Eliza sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante a las personas que la miraban.</p><p>
  <b>[Peggy:] ¡ </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Y Peggy!</b>
</p><p> "¡Oye!" Peggy se rió de ser la irrelevante.</p><p>Alexander sonrió ante la presentación de sus tres mujeres favoritas en el mundo. </p><p>Aunque un poco triste por en su tiempo peggy no estaba con ellos no era lo mismo sin ella pero estaba feliz de volver a verla </p><p>
  <b>[Empresa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Trabajo Trabajo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Las hermanas Schuyler!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Las hermanas Schuyler…” susurró Angélica feliz, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Peggy</p><p>
  <strong>[ANGELICA]<br/>¡Angélica!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[PEGGY]<br/>¡Peggy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ELIZA]<br/>¡Eliza!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[EMPRESA]<br/>¡Trabaja!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[PEGGY]<br/>Papá dijo que estaría en casa al atardecer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ANGELICA]<br/>Papá no necesita saber</strong>
</p><p>"Me gusta tu lado rebelde, mi querido amigo", se rió Jefferson.</p><p>"No hagas venir allí, Thomas", amenazó Angélica</p><p>
  <b>[Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Papi dijo que no fuera al centro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Como dije, eres libre de irte</b>
</p><p>"¡Vaya, nunca he visto a Elizabeth Schuyler romper las reglas!" Alex bromeó</p><p>"silencio". Dijo Eliza riendo y empujando a su esposo.</p><p>Philip estaba  feliz ver a sus padres riendo en ves de pelear.</p><p>
  <b>[Angélica:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pero mira a tu alrededor, mira a tu alrededor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>La revolución está sucediendo en Nueva York</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza / Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nueva York</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Empresa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Angélica</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Hermanas Schuyler y compañía:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Trabajo!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ya es bastante malo que papi quiera ir a la guerra</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gente gritando en la plaza</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Laf se rió entre dientes.</p><p>"¿Gritando en la plaza?" Hércules reflexionó: "Probablemente sea Hammy".</p><p>"¡Oye!" .Alexander miró hacia abajo muy ofendido.</p><p>
  <b>[Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ya es bastante malo que haya violencia en nuestra orilla</b>
</p><p>Washington no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el recordatorio; La guerra era fea y desordenada y, desafortunadamente.</p><p>Aaron sonrió levemente para sí mismo. Eso tampoco le gustó particularmente, y se alegró de que Peggy pareciera tener algo de sentido común cuando se trataba de la guerra.</p><p>
  <b>[Angélica:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nuevas ideas en el aire</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Y pensé en ti como un pesimista”, dijo Jefferson.</p><p>"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Angélica.</p><p>"Pareces el tipo".</p><p>"La democracia ha existido desde la antigua Grecia, pero está bien", murmuró Mafe.</p><p>La democracia no era una idea nueva ni podía atribuirse a los estadounidenses. Pero supuso que era nuevo para ellos, ya que nunca habían conocido nada más</p><p>
  <b>[Conjunto de Angélica y Masculino:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mira alrededor, mira alrededor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Angélica, recuérdame lo que estamos buscando ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Todos los hombres:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Ella me está buscando!</b>
</p><p>La sala estalló en carcajadas colectivamente cuando las tres mujeres se vieron repentinamente rodeadas por miembros masculinos del conjunto que posaban y posaban frente a ellas, claramente tratando y sin lograr ganar su atención.</p><p>"¡Decir ah!" Angélica puso los ojos en blanco, dándole a Lafayette y Hércules miradas de desprecio no tan sutiles por el comportamiento de su yo en la pantalla.</p><p>
  <b>[Angelica (Compañía):]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eliza, estoy buscando una mente en el trabajo (¡Trabaja, trabaja!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Estoy buscando una mente en el trabajo! (¡Trabajo Trabajo!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Estoy buscando una mente en el trabajo! (¡Trabajo Trabajo!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Whooaaaaa!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Eliza / Angelica / Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Whooaaaaa!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Trabajo!</b>
</p><p>"Eso fue impresionante". Dijo el Rey con aprobación.</p><p>"Maldita sea", silbó Mulligan en aprobación, impresionado por las voces de las tres mujeres mientras cantaban la última línea juntas y todos están desacuerdo.</p><p>
  <b>[Burr:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Wooh! </b>
</p><p>Para diversión de todos , Mafe comenzó a cantar junto con la música.</p><p>
  <b>No hay nada como el verano en la ciudad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alguien con prisa al lado de alguien que se ve bonito</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Disculpe, señorita, sé que no es gracioso</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pero tu perfume huele como si tu papá tuviera dinero</b>
</p><p>Los revolucionarios se quedaron boquiabiertos de incredulidad cuando la música aumentó y las mujeres se detuvieron, Peggy y Eliza en particular le dieron al hombre las miradas menos <em>impresionadas</em> que jamás habían visto. </p><p>"Oh Dios mío."</p><p>Burr levantó las manos a la defensiva, su rostro se volvió de un vívido tono rosa, "¡ <em>Nunca</em> dije eso!"</p><p>
  <b>¿Por qué estás en los barrios bajos de la ciudad con tus elegantes tacones?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¿Estás buscando un erizo que pueda darte ideales?</b>
</p><p>"Jesús, Burr, simplemente renuncia mientras estás atrasado. Ella te comería vivo". Laurens se rió mientras Angélica lucía extrañamente orgullosa ante esa descripción de ella.</p><p>
  <b>[Angélica:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burr, me disgustas</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Rebaba:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ah, entonces me has discutido</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Soy un fondo fiduciario, cariño, ¡puedes confiar en mí!</b>
</p><p>"¡¿Se pone peor?!" Aaron gritó: "¿Por qué?"</p><p>“Hijo”, Washington miró a Aaron, “si realmente eres así en la vida real, necesitas aprender a ser mejor. Lo siento, pero fue horrible ".</p><p>
  <b>[Angélica:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He estado leyendo Common Sense de Thomas Paine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Entonces los hombres dicen que soy intenso o estoy loco</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¿Quieres una revolución? Quiero una revelación</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Así que escucha mi declaración:</b>
</p><p>"Esto debe ser bueno." Lafayette apenas estaba reprimiendo su propia sonrisa cuando vio los actores de Peggy y Eliza de repente posaron detrás de Angelica.</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza / Angelica / Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sostenemos que estas verdades son evidentes por sí mismas</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Que todos los hombres son creados iguales "</b>
</p><p>Jefferson se animó, reconociendo las palabras que había escrito en la declaración.</p><p>
  <b>[Angélica:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y cuando conozco a Thomas Jefferson</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dicho hombre enarcó una ceja.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Empresa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Uh!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angélica:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Lo obligaré a incluir mujeres en la secuela!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Mujer:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Trabajo!</b>
</p><p>"Mi querido amigo", suspiró Jefferson. “Sabes que no comparto los mismos puntos de vista que tú. Estamos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo con este ".</p><p> "No significa que tenga que gustarme", gruñó</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mira a tu alrededor, mira a tu alrededor como</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Qué suerte tenemos de estar vivos ahora mismo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza / Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mira a tu alrededor, mira a tu alrededor como</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Qué suerte tenemos de estar vivos ahora mismo!</b>
</p><p>Los espectadores estaban asombrados al ver a las dos hermanas Schuyler más jóvenes en el escenario mientras veían a un hombre bailar. Excepto que no estaban seguros de si estaba bailando. Era extraño y sostenía un libro como si lo estuviera leyendo.</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza / Angelica / Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>La historia está sucediendo en Manhattan y resulta que estamos</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡En la ciudad más grande del mundo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Hermanas y compañía Schuyler:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡En la ciudad más grande del mundo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelica (Eliza / Peggy) {men}:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Porque he estado leyendo Common Sense de Thomas Paine (Mira a tu alrededor, mira a tu alrededor) {¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye!}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Entonces los hombres dicen que soy intenso o que estoy loco (La revolución está pasando) {¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye!}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angélica (Eliza / Peggy) {mujeres}:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¿Quieres una revolución? Quiero una revelación (¡Nueva York! ¡En Nueva York!) {Mira a tu alrededor, mira alrededor, la revolución está sucediendo}</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Así que escucha mi declaración:</b>
</p><p>"Woah ..." Adrienne estaba impresionado y un poco abrumado con todas las voces superpuestas, y cuando miró a su alrededor parecía que no estaba sola.</p><p>"¿Qué está pasando?" Lafayette le susurró a Hércules, con los ojos muy abiertos ante la repentina superposición bien ensayada de las voces del elenco que creó un efecto extraño pero extremadamente impresionante.</p><p>
  <b>[Angelica / Eliza / Peggy (Conjunto de mujeres):]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sostenemos que estas verdades son evidentes por sí mismas que todos los hombres son creados iguales (Mira a tu alrededor, mira a tu alrededor)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Whoo! (Por lo afortunados que somos de estar vivos ahora mismo)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Compañía completa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Mira a tu alrededor, mira lo afortunados que somos de estar vivos ahora mismo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>La historia está sucediendo en Manhattan y resulta que estamos</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Todas las mujeres:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>En la ciudad más grande del mundo</b>
</p><p>Como era de esperar, Angélica quedó particularmente impresionada por el talento vocal de su actriz y su imponente presencia en el escenario. Si fuera una intérprete, ese era exactamente el tipo que hubiera querido ser. Brillante, hermoso, con una voz fuerte que atraía el foco central e irradiaba poder con cada nota. Estaba claro que las personas en esta obra habían trabajado duro en sus roles y merecían todos los elogios que recibieron por ello.</p><p>
  <b>[Todos los hombres:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>En la ciudad mas grande</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Empresa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡En la ciudad más grande del mundo!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nunca se han dicho palabras más verdaderas”, dijo Alexander al grupo.</p><p> "No lo creo", dijo Jefferson con desprecio al soldado.</p><p>
  <b>[Empresa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Trabajo Trabajo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angélica:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Angélica!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Empresa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Trabajo Trabajo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Eliza!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Y Peggy!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Empresa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Trabajo Trabajo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angélica / Eliza / Peggy:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Las hermanas Schuyler!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Empresa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Trabajo Trabajo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelica / Eliza / Peggy (Compañía):]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Buscamos una mente que funcione! (¡Trabajo Trabajo!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Oye! (¡Trabajo Trabajo!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Oye! (¡Trabajo Trabajo!)</b>
</p><p>"Eso ..." Madison se calló.</p><p>"¿Fue mucho?" Philip llenó el espacio en blanco. "¿Cómo hicieron eso con tanta elocuencia?"</p><p>Mafe  sonrió, "práctica, mucha, mucha práctica".</p><p>
  <b>[Eliza / Peggy {Angelica} (Compañía):]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Oye! (¡Trabajo Trabajo!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{Whoa!} (¡Trabaja, trabaja!) (¡Trabaja, trabaja!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>En la ciudad más grande (¡Trabaja, trabaja!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>{En la mejor} ciudad del mundo {Ciudad del mundo}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sin embargo, esa nota", le susurró Peggy</p><p>
  <b>[Empresa:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡En la ciudad más grande del mundo!</b>
</p><p>"Vaya, eso fue mucho." </p><p>El grupo estaba asombrado por el número que acababa de realizar. Aplaudieron junto con el resto del público que se pudo escuchar en la grabación.</p><p>         </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por no subir capitulo estas semanas primero comencé clases virtuales y estoy muy ocupada y segundo cundo comencé a escribir la primera parte me queme con aceite no tanto pero me duele usando la mano izquierda fa se mejoro un poquito pero bueno espero que disfruten.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"¿Es aquí donde Alex pelea con el granjero?" Preguntó Eliza.</p><p>"Seguro que lo es." Lafayette sonrió.<br/>//////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>"Seabury se ve tan engreído", le susurró Peggy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Seabury:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Escuchen, escuchen! Mi nombre es Samuel Seabury</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A Samuel se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar su nombre aunque sabía que la canción sería de su humillación pero no le importó a menos sabía que las personas conocieran su nombre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Es aquí donde Alex pelea con el granjero?" Preguntó Eliza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seguro que lo es." Lafayette sonrió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Y presentó "¡Pensamientos libres sobre las actas del Congreso Continental!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander ya estaba frunciendo el ceño; ambas versiones de ellos lo eran, en realidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Está bien, antecedentes rápidos." Mafe  habló por aquellos que parecían confundidos. "Históricamente, esto no sucedió exactamente así. Samuel Seabury era un agricultor y el primer obispo episcopal estadounidense,Él y Hamilton se enfrentaron infamemente de forma anónima mientras él estaba en la universidad". Ella explicó, antes de mirar a Hamilton</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Es cierto". Contestó Hamilton .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En la canción, ustedes dos comienzan a superponerse y no sé si Lin-Manuel Miranda lo hizo a propósito, pero en realidad ,Mientras Seabury publicaba uno Alexander ya  tenía otro contradiciendo por eso en la canción se muestra así pero si no la entiende pondré subtítulos que son lo que dicen pero en un texto debajo de la imagen”.dijo </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No hagas caso a la chusma que grita revolución</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No se preocupan por tus intereses</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casi todo el mundo puso los ojos en blanco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurens se burló, "¿Y qué, se supone que debemos creer que el Rey cree ? " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[MULLIGAN]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh Dios mío. Desgarra a este tipo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Por favor, hazlo", dijo John.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Te animé mucho, ¿no?" Hércules se rió entre dientes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[SEABURY] </b>
</p><p>
  <b>El caos y el derramamiento de sangre no son una solución</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No dejes que te desvíen</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Este Congreso no habla por mí</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"El tiene razón." Este rey dijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadie le prestó atención.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Rebaba:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Déjalo ser</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James negó con la cabeza y suspiró. "Como si eso fuera a suceder".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[SEABURY]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Están jugando un juego peligroso. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rezo para que el rey te muestre su misericordia.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Por vergüenza, por vergüenza ...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El actor de Hamilton retrocedió al principio, pero Mulligan y el Marqués estaban intercambiando miradas detrás de la espalda del hombre, y Washington se sentó un poco mientras parecían comunicarse silenciosamente algo entre sí. Incluso en una representación ficticia de ellos, podía decir cuándo sus hijos no estaban tramando nada bueno; y tenía la sensación de que Burr no iba a ganar este intento de mantener la paz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Efectivamente, Lafayette de repente tiró al actor de Burr a un lado para hablar con él, mientras Hércules puso una mano en el hombro de Alexander, diciendo algo en voz baja y empujándolo en dirección a Seabury; Mientras tanto, Laurens estaba hablando con los miembros del conjunto, como si los estuviera animando a hablar, o tal vez simplemente ofreciendo su opinión sobre la Revolución.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[HAMILTON </b>
  <b>
    <em>(SEABURY):]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Yo!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Él haría que todos se deshicieron en el </b>
  <b>
    <em>(no hagas caso a la chusma)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sonido de gritos pero el </b>
  <b>
    <em>(Quien grita)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>La revolución está llegando </b>
  <b>
    <em>(revolución, ellos)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Whoa ..." Casi al mismo tiempo, todos agradecieron por poder ver la letra por que sino estarían confundidos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. ¿Cómo pueden cantar eso al mismo tiempo?" Preguntó George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mucha práctica, supongo." Philip dijo, extasiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Los que no tienen van </b>
  <b>
    <em>(no tienen tu)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gana esto</b>
  <b>
    <em> (intereses)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Es difícil escucharte con la cara seria</b>
  <b>
    <em> (en el fondo)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todos se rieron cuando, en un esfuerzo inútil por callar a Hamilton, Seabury movió su caja frente al hombre y dio un paso atrás antes de continuar su predicación; el ayudante de campo no fue tan fácil de silenciar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>El caos y el derramamiento de sangre ya nos persiguen</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(El caos y el derramamiento de sangre no son una)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Honestamente, ni siquiera deberías hablar </b>
  <b>
    <em>(Solución)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George asintió con aprobación mientras Alexander hablaba para señalar que la guerra ya estaba en marcha y que el derramamiento de sangre había estado sobre ellos durante bastante tiempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un gruñido bajo resonó en la garganta de Lauren cuando el actor que interpretaba a Seabury empujó a Alexander fuera del camino. Eliza se rió entre dientes; recuerda cómo ambos eran tan protectores con ese hombre, a pesar de que dijo que podía protegerse a sí mismo y que prefería protegerlos a ellos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¿Y Boston? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mira el costo, y todo lo que hemos perdido y hablas</b>
  <b>
    <em> (no dejes que te lleven por mal camino)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¿Sobre el Congreso?</b>
  <b>
    <em> (Este Congreso no habla por mí)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¡Mi perro habla con más elocuencia que tú!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy resopló. "Ni siquiera tiene un perro".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ese." Martha se rió, junto con todos los demás. "Fue genial."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Están jugando un juego peligroso)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pero curiosamente tu sarna es la misma</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mayoría de la gente se rió hasta cierto punto, aunque algunos simplemente sonrieron o sonrieron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex, que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo, se rió de eso. cuando era joven era muy impulsivo y le traía muchos problemas  todavía lo era pero no tanto como antes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Rezo para que el rey te muestre su misericordia)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¿Está en Jersey?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>todos parecían divertidos con esa frase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander resopló ante esa línea. Simplemente pensó que era gracioso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El rey se sintió ofendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Para vergüenza)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¡Por la revolución!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(¡Para vergüenza!)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[CORO:]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¡Por la revolución!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toda la sala aplaudió y también algunos de los miembros del conjunto en el escenario, y Washington no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>[Seabury:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Preste atención a</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Si repite usted mismo de nuevo, voy a</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Seabury / Hamilton:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gritar</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Honestamente, míreme, ¡por favor no lea!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander luego saltó rápidamente sobre la caja al lado de Seabury e intentó que dejara de leer su folleto; estaba claro que, honestamente, quería un debate justo en lugar de solo una pelea a gritos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desafortunadamente, no pudo convencer a algunas personas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Seabury:]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No son tus intereses</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton:]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¡No modules la clave, entonces no debas conmigo!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¿Por qué una pequeña isla al otro lado del mar debería regular el precio del té?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" No debería", dijo Martha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No sin decir nada, no".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ustedes dos deberían unirse a un club de debate", dijo Madison</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Rebaba:]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¡Alejandro, por favor!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton:]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Burr, prefiero ser divisivo que indeciso, deja las sutilezas</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr por otro lado, solo suspiró.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deseó que Hamilton pudiera ver su lado de las cosas de vez en cuando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Coro:]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¡Silencio! ¡Un mensaje del Rey!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seabury se ve tan engreído", le susurró Peggy</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>¡Un mensaje del Rey!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Coro  completa:]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>¡Un mensaje del Rey!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Finalmente voy a aparecer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, esto debería ser bueno."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un hombre vestido regiamente que era demasiado joven y demasiado guapo para ser el Rey Jorge caminó lentamente hacia el escenario con el sonido de vítores, para gran confusión de los que miraban, "¿Por qué la audiencia está vitoreando?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Porque esta canción es divertidísima y también el actor que lo interpreta es muy atractivo y popular". Mafe respondió casualmente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mafe hizo todo lo posible por contener su sonrisa, emocionada de ver cómo reaccionaría a la siguiente canción icónica.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola se que me desapareci pero noviembre era el corte de 2 periodo y yo tenía las materia bajitas entonces tuve que hacer varias proyectos para subir la nota porque sino voy a clases de verano y no queremos eso pero bueno ya me desocupe y tengo una vacaciones de una semana por lo del dia de accion de gracias y tengo tiempo para otros capítulos como unos 2 , para lo que se preocuparon por mi mano ya esta bien solo falta que las marcas desaparezcan pero bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>